


Family Moment

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Mention of idiot boyfriend, Single mom reader, and flooooooof, dog slopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Chris Evans returns home to his best friend and her little daughter after being away working





	Family Moment

Chris felt relaxed and at ease being back home in Boston. He loved his job, he wouldn’t trade it if he had the chance but it was still good to be home where he was just Chris. Where he was just an annoying brother, a loving son and loyal best friend.

Your best friend. You and Chris had known each other most of your lives. The first time you’d met Chris he had been busy messing with his unsuspecting little brother. Chris had been seven years old at the time while you were only five and the same age as his brother who you knew from school. You had also known Chris was Scott’s older brother but that hadn’t stopped your acute sense of justice from walking straight across the playground and hitting Chris over the back of the head before he could push his poor blindfolded little brother backward down the slide. Chris hadn’t been hurt but had jumped in surprise, turning around to see a messy-haired little girl with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

Chris smiled at the memory as he walked his excited dog towards your house. From that day the three of you had been inseparable. Chris adored you even if your presence makes his favorite activity of messing with his brother a lot harder. Even worse as you grew older you started in on the mischief, ganging up with Scott against him.

To this day it hadn’t changed all that much even if you were now a single mom to a five-year-old little girl. Your pregnancy had been an accident and the asshole boyfriend you had been with at the time had run for the hills. You, however, had chosen to carry through with your pregnancy and Chris had done everything he could to support you.

He wasn’t able to visit every day because of his job, but whenever he was home he spent as much time with you as he could. You wouldn’t take his money, so instead, he had to be creative, gifting you things he knew you needed. As much as you always scolded him for his generosity he also knew you appreciated it. A huge gift to you didn’t mean all that much to Chris. His job did come with benefits even if it also robbed him of other things, such as privacy and time with his loved ones.

None of those things was something he was willing to think about today though. Today he was just excited to see you and Josephine again.

“Hello?” Chris knocked on the door before pushing it open. He had a key and he knew you were fine with him coming and going as he pleased when he was home, just like he was with you doing the same in his house. Still, he didn’t want to scare you so he liked to make his presence known before he released the excited puppy from his leash.

Dodger made a beeline for the living room and Chris smiled as he heard you and Josephine start laughing as the dog attacked you both with kisses.

“Chris… Help,” you laughed lying on your back on the floor with Josephine hiding under your arm and Dodger on top of you. He kept jumping around to give you both as many kisses as possible as you both laughed as you tried to avoid a tongue in mouth situation.  

“That’s a good boy,” Chris praised laughingly. He sent you a wink as you shoot him a glare, struggling to calm down the dog. Meanwhile, Josephine had managed to escape and ran straight into Chris’ arms as he squatted down ready for the collision.

“Chris!!” she cheered, throwing her arms around his neck. Chris laughed standing up with the little girl in his arms, hugging her close.

“I missed you, Josie,” Chris admitted, making the little girl cling even harder to him.

“I missed you too,” she whispered with her face buried against his neck.

“I still need help,” you whined still squirming beneath the excited puppy making Chris and Josephine both laugh again.

“Dodger! That tickles. Stop it,” you laughed trying to catch your breath.

“What do you say? Should we go save mommy?” Chris asked, putting the little girl down when she nodded.

“Dodger come,” she called, and Dodger instantly stopped his assault looking over his shoulder towards the little girl. “We’re doing a runway show. You need to be dressed up too,” she explained and the unknowing dog happily followed her with his tail wagging in excitement.

“Oh no.” Chris laughed, as they both disappeared, “poor Dodger.”

“Poor Dodger? Poor me!” you objected drying your face with your sleeve, before reaching up to a hand for Chris to pull you back onto your feet. As soon as he did you wrapped your arms around his neck and Chris closed his eyes as he embraced you.

“Miss me too?” you teased, looking up at him and Chris’ heart skipped a beat when he reopened his eyes to see yours shining up at him. He was in love with you, it just hadn’t ever seemed like the right time to let you know that. Or maybe it was just Chris being a complete and utter coward, afraid that he would lose your friendship if he let go of that secret.

“Every day,” he admitted and your face split into a huge smile as he stood on your toes kissing his cheek before hugging him again.

“Me too.”

“Mom are you ready?” Josephine’s voice sounded from the other room and you broke the hug, taking Chris’ hand.

“Two seconds darlin’” you yelled back as you lead Chris to the couch, tugging him to sit with you.

“She was doing a fashion show when your vicious dog attacked us,” you teased and Chris playfully rolled his eyes, smirking down at you.

“Oh yeah, he is so dangerous. He might slobber someone to death one day,” Chris teased, making you giggle.

“Well, he came close today. His tongue went up my nose,” you whined and pouted when Chris threw his head back against the sofa, clutching his chest as he laughed at you.

“That’s not funny Evans,” you scolded, but couldn’t help but smile. His laugh was contagious and you loved having him back in your home. You only wished it was for good rather than a visit. If only Chris knew just how deeply you cared for him. He didn’t and you didn’t want to push him away, by admitting to the girl crush that had never gone away.

Instead, you tore your eyes from him and towards your daughter’s room calling out for her, “We’re ready when you are honey!”

You couldn’t help but giggle when Part of Your World started playing. Josie adored Chris. She had from the moment she was born and his love of Disney had most certainly rubbed off on her.

“That’s my girl,” Chris mumbled as he kept his eyes on the door, not noticing the smile on your face widen. You loved Chris but more than that you loved that he was in your daughter’s life. She didn’t have a father, but in a way she still did and even if Chris wasn’t biologically related to her, Josephine still had a better dad than most little girl’s in your eyes. It had been his choice to be in Josephine’s life as much as he had been and you adored him all the more for it. You weren’t sure he knew just how much easier and better he had made your life these past six years. It wasn’t about his gifts that he kept sneaking into your house. You appreciated the new bed for your kid, the upgrades to your kitchen, school things and everything else he had gotten you without you asking, but it was his company that made all the difference. It was him being here on everyday afternoons like today. It was him picking up your kid when she fell and him holding you when life got hard. It was the calls and facetiming both you and your daughter when he was on set. It was laughing with you and making your daughter’s life an adventure every time he came around.

You were broken from your thoughts as Dodger came rushing through the room wearing one of Josephine’s dresses, skipping right into Chris’ arms with a miserable look on his face.

“Aww Bubba,” Chris laughed along with you, rubbing the dog’s face in his hands. “What did she do to you?”

“You’re such a good patient boy aren’t you?” you praised, petting Dodger sitting in Chris’ lap. “I’m gonna cook you a special dinner tonight for that,” you promised, making Chris laugh.

“Do I get a special dinner to if I wear one of your dresses?” he asked with a wink, making you roll your eyes at him.

“No. Cause you would do it voluntarily and most likely ruin it in the process. Which would mean you are cooking me dinner then,” you grinned.

“Mooom. Chriiis,” your daughter’s head poked out of her door. “Pay attention to me.”

“Sorry sweetheart,” you and Chris spoke in unison, both giggling as you realized but never taking your eyes off the door, where Josephine quickly appeared.

She strutted through the door across the room, spinning around in front of you before crossing her arms across her chest, grinning cheekily up at you both and Chris’ heart skipped a beat.

He loved that little girl so much and at that moment he saw five-year-old you clear as day in her and that certainly didn’t make his love for her lesson.

“What do you think?” she asked with hair sticking out everywhere, from the colorful elastic bands she had put in it. Different color eyeshadow, and lipstick smeared across her lips, which she had most likely stolen from her room and Chris chuckled as he realized Dodger had actually been quite lucky he had escaped with only a dress.  

“I think you look absolutely beautiful,” you said, grinning when Dodger changed laps giving you a miserable look. You decided to take pity on the poor pooch and started freeing him of his dress as Chris lifted Josephine onto his lap.

“You look like a Disney princess. Absolutely stunning,” Chris praised, making the little girl’s face split into a huge proud smile. His opinion on everything she did meant the world to her. “Is that my shirt?” he asked with a grin tugging the button up Josephine was using as a dress, helped by one of your belts.

“Dunno,” she answered with a shrug. “It was in mom’s closet.”

“Was it now?” Chris teased looking over at you, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw the blush in your cheeks as you refused to look at him. Chris wasn’t sure what this meant but he knew your next words was a lie and a small hope ignited in his chest.

“You must have left it over here at some point,” you shrugged, letting Dodger, now dress free jump from your lap. “Josie go get Dodger a handful of treats. He has been a good boy and you can have a cookie too while you are in the kitchen,” you ordered your daughter who happily nodded, jumping off Chris lap before calling the dog’s name and he trotted after her a little apprehensive this time.  

“I didn’t leave it here,” Chris said carefully before you could say anything else but after Josephine was out of earshot.

“Chris…” you started, but he interrupted you.

“I know that because I wore it the day before I left. I put it in the wash at my place,” Chris pressed and you sighed.

“You’re not letting this go are you?” you asked, fighting your tears and still not looking at him.

“Do you want me to drop it?” Chris asked, tenderly reaching out tugging your hair behind your ear so he could see your face. “I’m not mad Y/N/N. Just curious why you took it?”

“Because I missed you,” you blurted it. “It smells like you and wearing your clothes sometimes makes me feel as if…” You managed to stop yourself in time biting your lip, still not looking over at the man next to you.

Chris however, had grown bolder, gently caressing your cheek before cupping your chin between two fingers guiding you to look at him. The softness and adoration in his blue eyes completely took your breath away.

“As if what?” Chris’ voice was barely above a whisper now as he struggled with himself not to just lean in and kiss you. He couldn’t. He needed to be sure. You and Josie were too important to him to mess this up.

“As if we are really a family,” you looked down. “As if you were my boyfriend.” Finally saying that out loud scared the shit out of you but it also felt as if a weight had been lifted your heart. All your life there was nothing you hadn’t told Chris. Nothing except for the way you had really come to feel about him.

“I love you,” Chris blurted out not knowing what else to say and no longer able to keep those words in.

“What?” you looked up at him. Completely baffled. Off all the things you had thought he might say that hadn’t been it.

“I love you,” Chris repeated. Slower and more confident this time.

“And I would love nothing more than for us to be a real family. For you to be my girlfriend,” Chris spoke as he tenderly caressed your cheek but jumped back as your fist landed against his arm.

“Hey! What was that for?” he rubbed his arm as he glared at you glaring back at him.

“Why haven’t you said anything?” you accused.

“Why haven’t you?” Chris fired back as the two of you stared each other down before you both started laughing.

Chris jumped back when you reached out to him, with a playful glimmer in his eyes. “Not gonna hit me again are you?”

“No you goof,” you rolled your eyes, “I was gonna kiss you but if that’s how it’s gonna be…”

You squealed when Chris suddenly wrapped his arm around your waist, lifting you into his lap before you could finish the sentence.

“Don’t do that,” you scolded, as Chris threw his head back in laughter.

“Revenge,” he chuckled before cupping your face in his hands and your heart skipped when you realized how close he was. “Can I kiss you?”

You swallowed harshly, as you nodded and Chris’ face lit up in the most beautiful smile before he leaned up pressing his lips carefully against yours. Just like that the rest of the world melted away as you wrapped your arms around his neck, happily letting Chris deepen the kiss. Your first kiss of many. Your first kiss of forever.


End file.
